Gundam Breaker Nep- Nep !
by GX-Nepgear
Summary: My first English Fan Fict which not sure for grammar - -. Nepgear found some CD not from her world, when she decide to use her teleport machine to visit another world called ' Earth ' Neptune make some big mistake making the planeptune CPU's cannot back to their world. the Goddess will know about ' Gunpla Battle Simulator '. OC x Nepgear x Purple Sisters
1. Prologue Part 1 :When we meet each Other

_**Everyone, did you know about Gamindustri ? Gamindustri is the world there was 4 floating landmass which ruled by the Goddess. But~ Our Story is not on Gamindustri~ ! This story will take on another dimension-**_

" NEPTUNE ! What are you doing ? ! " Planeptune Oracle named Histoire lecturing Neptune, she was like fairy alike but dunno to said it was really -really a fairy or not . . ., well this Histy is more younger than Histoire on Hyperdimension which like her counterpart on Ultradimension but this Histy is not Plutia Oracle, " Ugh . . . i become confused now . . . thanks for explanation. " Said Histoire who confused by what i explain, oh yeah my name is Narrator, im gonna explain the story-

* * *

 _ **PLANEPTUNE / BASILICOM**_

" Eh ? Histy~ im with Nepgear just explaining some adventure we will do on this story~ "said our lovely Protagonist Neptune with her sister Nepgear which they hold some time card and also cutting my introduction T-T  
" Neptune ! what you do is just fool around ! didn't you just have another jobs must do instead playing S*nic ? " This story sure doesn't have 4th wall wasn't ?  
" Nepu ! Histy~ we was already save Gamindustri from miss copycat, the psychotic woman, the pervert one, the Lolicon one, even so more~. Can i just take my break after saving the world ? " Says Neptune now holding the picture of every villain she already fought including . . . Baron Asura from Mazinger Z ?  
" Uh . . . Sis, i think we shouldn't . . . "  
" Br- Break . . . YOU . . . .SAID ?! " Wow Histoire face become red now, like a volcano which ready to explode  
" Eh . . . ? why did your face become red Histy ? " Uhm . . . Neptune Read situation . . .  
" Sis, i think you should hear what mr. Narrator says - "  
" NEPTUNE ! CUT IT OUT WITH YOUR LAZINESS ! ! IT'S ALREADY 1 HALF YEAR AFTER THE LAST DISASTER ! ! "  
" NEPU ! Hi- Histy ~ ! ", " Goodness ! Calm down Histoire. " Nepgear and Neptune was jumping few inch back because the loud yell from Histoire.  
" E- eh . . . .1 half year . . ? is that so long ? . . . " says Neptune who using dumbfounded face

Room was filled with silence because what Neptune said, seconds by seconds flow and finally . . .

" THAT IT ! NEPTUNE, NEPGEAR ! ! NOW GET OUT FROM HERE AND TAKE AT LEAST 1 QUEST FROM GUILD ! NOW ! ! " and then Histoire kicking Neptune and Nepgear out Basilicom ( Dunno how she can kicking Neptune and Nepgear out with her size . . . )  
" NEPPUUuuuuu ! ! ! " , " OUWIE ! ! " Neptune and Nepgear was landed safely (?) on ground but Nepgear was being crashed by her lovely sister.  
" AND DON'T GO BACK AFTER YOU COMPLETE THE QUEST ! ! " Without let time flow by itself the 2 purple haired twin stand up and run as fast as they can to guild, take the quest and go to virtua forest to do their quest before the day become night since they know if Histoire won't let them in again ( even it was 1 month ) before they complete the quest.

* * *

 _ **AFTER 1 QUEST DONE  
**_

* * *

 ** _PLANEPTUNE / VIRTUA FOREST_**

* * *

" Goodness, finally it's done . . . " says Nepgear which she very exhausting after doing their Quest  
" Well after we back to basilicom let's eat pudding together~ whew im really -really want to eat pudding now~ "  
" Right Sis~ "

The Nep Sisters walk back to Planeptune and when they about to enter the city Nepgear noticing some CD lying under tree. Ignoring Neptune who still walk, Nepgear pickup the CD

" Huh ? Why there was a CD lying in here ? " Nepgear examining the CD and then she found 1 word on the CD ' Gundam Breaker ' " Gundam Breaker ? i never heard about it . . ." Nepgear still try to remember about the Game or something about ' Gundam thing '  
" Heya hurry up before it was dark~ "  
" Ri- Right sis ! " Nepgear put the CD on her pocket and run to catch up her sister.

* * *

 _ **PLANEPTUNE / BASILICOM / NEPGEAR LAB**_

* * *

After back to Basilicom, Nepgear was busy on her lab. She hold the CD he found on forest and it wasn't like a Monster CD but like game CD but not from Gamindustri instead from another world . After some moment Nepgear notice if she make Teleport machine to another world but it require something from another world.

" HEYA NEP. JR ~ ! " Neptune suddenly hugging her lovely lil sister from behind , " GO- GOODNESS ! !, Sis you almost make my heart stop beating. . . " then Neptune letting Nepgear and seeing the machine on Nepgear Lab. " Wow , what is that Nep. Jr ? " Neptune Pointing to Teleport Machine, " Owh that was Teleport Machine, it will send us to another world~ " Nepgear ( which under Fangirl mode activate ) explaining about the machine to Neptune

 _ **AFTER SOME LONG EXPLANATION**_

" Uh . . . Nep. Jr are you sure that machine is safe ? " says Neptune ( Which hold pudding and spoon ) who not sure about the machine her lil sister create, " You know, on other fanfict you always make something . . . . y know . . . ' Hard Situation ' become ' Crazy Situation ' especially like your wish to become protagonist and get 100 lives or when you get blamed for hijacking someone mech suit on another fan- " suddenly im ( the Narrator ) close Neptune mouth with my power as the Writer too~

 _Neptune ! don't even try to break 4th wall to another fan fict ! broke to another anime or game is fine but PLEASE not to ANOTHER person FAN FICT !_

" Uhm, okay . . . i guess the Writer doesn't want to get copyright strike so badly from another writer . . . "  
" Well im pretty sure it gonna safe sis~ " Nepgear sure confident about the Machine  
" Okay, so how do we gonna start it ? " Neptune trying to figure out to activate the machine but it was worthless since Neptune doesn't really -really know about the machine her sister make  
" Uh . . . first of all we just need place something from another world to that case, the machine will read the origin of thing we put there and the machine gonna make the portal to that world ~ " While explaining Nepgear place the CD she found on forest to the case then activating the teleport.

The machine begun to activate and it was goes smoothly without problem and then when the big Ring next to the Machine become glowing the light, monitor on machine displaying the destination; ' EARTH '.

" It- IT'S WORKING ! YAY ! ! " says Nepgear happily seeing her work was success. Neptune who awe with her lil sister work put her pudding on edge of table next to Teleport Machine Control, " Wow . . . can we go now to the .. . uhm . . . " Neptune was not sure where she and her sister go. Nepgear checking the monitor and it was dimension called ' EARTH ' become their destination, " Sis it's called Earth, maybe it was nice place to go . . . ".

Neptune who curious about place called Earth was pull her sister to the portal, " Then what we waiting for ? let's go then ! ! ", " W- wait ! right now ? but we must make preparation too or we can call everyone to join us too. " Says Nepgear who not sure to go to earth right now. " ouch . . . C'mon Nep. Jr, don't you want to there alone with your beloved big sister ? sometimes we need privacy time between the Sisters " im kinda want to know what kind of Privacy did she talk about . . . .

Nepgear who also want to spend her time with her sister alone finally agree, " Okay then, well just seeing around and then we will back again to portal. . . . ", Neptune and Nepgear walk in to the portal to the earth, when the portal still opening the pudding neptune put on edge of table was falling to the Teleporter Machine Control and some spark was created on ring and then the machine control was explode and closing the gate.

Neptune and Nepgear who still on road to earth was feel strange, they was feeling like being split into two  
" Yo -you said it gonna be okay. . . but . . .WAAAAAAA ! ! "  
" SI -SIS ! ! KYAAAAA ! ! ! "

* * *

 ** _EARTH / ? ? ? ? ? HOUSE/ NEAR_** _ **AYATO SHOPPING STREET**_

* * *

Meanwhile on earth, there was young small brown hair boy who still sleeping on his room. There was so many Gunpla on display cupboard, from HG like Aegis Gundam, Zeta Gundam, Crossbone Gundam, Z -II, Hyaku Shiki, SD like Strike Ryubi, Knight unicorn, Full Armor Knight Gundam. Next to his bed there was small table with photo of his 3 men and 1 woman, 1 of 3 men on that picture was him.

" KEITA ! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP ! IT'S ALREADY 7 AM ! " woman voice can be heared echoed outside the room  
" Mhmph . . . . give me . . . 5 minute more . . . " the boy now we know as Keita still can't wake up from his comfortable bed  
" KEITA ! MOM KNOW THIS IS STILL HOLIDAY BUT DON'T BECOME LAZY ! ! "  
" Ugh . . . Right- Right . . .im wake up now . . . " Keita reply to her Mother and trying to fully wake up and his Black coloured eyes on fully opened. Keita change his pyjamas to his casual clothes, he wearing Purple Coloured Shirt also Blue coloured Jacket with white 13th Autonomous Corps emblem on his left side chest and also wearing Brown Trousers which on it's left side pocket he put his Phone which have green haro strap

Keita climb down to dining room which his Brother ( who have same coloured hair as Keita but more more long and he wearing glasses ) and his parent was already sit on chair, Keita quickly pickup the lunchbox on table and goes out.

" Out Already ? " his Brother doesn't belive if his younger brother gonna miss his breakfast, " Yeah, i want to look around this city. . . maybe i will find good spot to sleep on park or something. . . ". " Seriously. . . ? " his brother still can't understand his younger brother habit. " Mom, Dad im out ! " said Keita with full of happy opening the door walk out to outside, " Becarefull Keita. " his mom waving goodbye, " Don't play too far, you still doesn't know about this place ! " said his father which can't belive how enthusiastic his son want to look around town, " Right ! " after Keita reply, he close the door.

* * *

 _ **EARTH /**_ _ **AYATO SHOPPING STREET  
**_

* * *

Keita was looking around the street but what he see was almost of shop on that street was closed or even worse was being on sell. " I wonder why there was so many shop was close, is this because Times Universe Corporation want to build the Supermarket in here ? " and then he try to ask some people on there about video game arcade nearby and then he finally find the location of arcade.

" Huft, finally i can try to play Gunpla Battle now~ i can't wait to try my Mk-II ! " when Keita walk again he found something strange on alley, he see some purplish light on intersection alley. " Wha -what is that . . . ? " Keita was scared to go there but he also curious about the source of light. He then walk slowly to the light, his heart was beating fast like he was worried if the light source was Terrorist bomb,i think Keita was too much seeing Gundam anime. When almost reaching the the intersection, the light was fade and then gone, this make Keita to take a brave step to see what make that light. When he peek from the wall he can see 2 girl lie fainted on the alley. The Girl Keita see was wearing sailor uniform, and the other was wearing some cosplay like swimsuit but it's have line which glow because the dark on alley. The girls was Nepgear and her HDD form Purple Sisters. " What is the girl doing in here ? *GASP* don't tell me they were the woman was about to sell become- NO !NO NO! NO NEGATIVE THINK ! " Kaita Shook his head after he imagine some bad guy which have face like Paptimus Scirocco about to sell the girl he see to the guy who have face similar to Yazan Gable.

Keita then slowly approach the girls,Keita was checking the girls hand to knowing if the girl was still alive or _Death *_ Heavy from TF2 sound*

" The- they still alive. . . , what should i do ? Oh yeah i gonna call Brother ! " Keita then pick his Phone and selecting contact which named Yusuke . ' Come on, come on pick it up brother ! '.

 _Yuusuke : " Hello ? "  
_ " Brother it's me Keita ! "  
 _Yuusuke : " Keita ? why did you call me ? are you lost ? "  
_ " No ! i found something not good ! i mean . . . i found some one lying on alley unconscious ! "  
 _Yuusuke : " Wait ? where are you now ? im going to there ! Dad and Mom was already to their office now ! ! "_

Keita telling his brother where he was and then he close the call and back to check the girls. ' I hope they was alright. . . ' Keita say to himself which worried to the girls, then he hear someone almost wake and it was the girl which wearing sailor uniform, " Ugh . . . ". Then it was folowed by Parka one and cosplays.

Keita : " Oh you already awake ? "  
Nepgear & Purple Sisters : " Ugh . . . where am . . . i ? " said in unison, and then they realize something not right.  
Nepgear : " Eh . . . ? "  
Purple Sisters : " Eh . . . ? "  
Keita : " Uhm . . .are you two alright ? "  
Nepgear & Purple Sisters : " GOOD- GOODNESS ! ! ! "  
Keita : " WAH ! ! CALM DOWN YOU TWO ! "  
Nepgear : " How -how could i calm down i mean- "  
Purple Sisters : " -how could i can calm down if there was another of me ?! "  
Keita : " Wh- what are you two talking about ? "  
Nepgear : " Wait don't tell me- "  
Purple Sisters : " -We were on different dimension ? "  
Nepgear : " WAIT ! where the Portal ?! "  
Purple Sisters : " Wasn't it was supposed to be in our back ? "  
Nepgear : " Wait our main problem now is, how can ' YOU ' on there ? "  
Purple Sisters : " Goodness ! that my question actually ! "  
Keita : " Ano . . . girls . . . "  
Purple Sisters : " Good- Goodness ! now how we can go home ?! "

When Nepgear and Purple Sisters arguing each other, Keita was speechless seeing the girl he found, it's kinda they come from another another world, or maybe worst the were crazy girl run from mental hospital

' What - what wrong with my luck today . . . ' Keita thought about what happened today. Finally Keita try to take attention from the CPU Candidates. " Uhm Excuse me, actually can you all explain what actually happened ? ". " Huh ? " says the Candidate in unision

* * *

 _ **AFTER SOME EXPLANATION . . .  
**_

* * *

" So you girls was from another Dimension ? " The Candidates nod in unision, " - and you guys found the CD called ' Gundam Breaker ' and using it as the ' key ' to our world ? " The Candidates nod in unision again, "- and now you all can't return to your world now ? is i right ? " and then the candidates seeing each other before they answer Keita question " Yes . . . . "

Wind was blowing between Keita and the Candidates like it was kinda . . . awkward answer and question, and then Keita place his each hand on each candidates forehead. " Goodness ! why did you do that ? " Nepgear using nepgya face, " We were not sick or crazy ! " Purple Sisters also using Nepgya face. " But your story was kinda like day dreaming. . . ". " So -so you didn't beliving us ? " Nepgear said which she wear kinda sad face, also Purple Sisters is wear same face. " Im just kidding~ , well you two face was already tell if what you girls said was not a lie ~ ". " Eh . . . ? " the candidates was confused now.

Keita : " Oh yeah my name is Keita, what yours ? "  
Nepgear : " Im Planeptune CPU Candidates, Nepgear- "  
Purple Sisters : " Well uhm . . . im Purple Sisters, i was Goddess form of ' Nepgear ' if you said . . . "  
Keita : " okay nice to meet you Nepgear, Purple Sisters "

Keita and the candidates was shake hand each other, and their friendship was began from now. But this friendship will become love triangle. . .

* SFX Gundam Breaker 3 : SD Gundam Stage theme Ringtone *

Keita pickup his phone and it was his brother who calling, " Brother ? did he already near ? ". Keita then answer the call and turn it into speaker mode so the candidates can hear it too

Keita : " Hello ? Brother ? "  
Yuusuke : " Keita ! you better back now ! Something weird was happend ! ! "  
Keita : " Eh ? what you mean brother ? "  
Yuusuke : " There was 2 girls in our house ! one is loli which eating all our pudding on Fridge and other one is kinda weird she wear something like swimsuit ! "

Nepgear : " Eh ? don't tell me those girls was . . . "  
Purple Sisters : " -Our Big Sisters "  
Keita : " Owh yours Big Sister i see . . . ., NA- NANIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! ! ? ? ? "

Yuusuke : " AT LEAST COME HOME ! NOW ! !- HEY THAT MY GUNPLA ! PLEASE DON'T TOUCH IT ! IT WAS LIMITED GUNPLA EXPO ! "  
? ? ? ? ? : " Nepu ! "  
? ? ? ? ? : " Uh . . . i think we shouldn't "  
* Plastic Broke was heared *  
? ? ? ? ? : " oups . . . "  
? ? ? ? ? : " I told you . . . "  
Yuusuke : " ARGH ! NOOOOooooo ! ! "

Call was cut off. Keita and the Candidates seeing each other with their eyes openly widely become white circle like on anime

* * *

 _ **= = GUNDAM BREAKER NEP- NEP ! = =**_  
 _ **[01010] PROLOUGE PART 1 [10101]**_

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR NOTE : Well that was the prolouge part 1, im pretty sorry for bad english since im kinda bad at english. . . :( , Well about the character from Gundam Breaker 3 like Misa or Kadomatsu they will still appear as main character~ that all for Author Note~ thanks for read the prolouge part 1~ :D_**


	2. Prologue Part 2 : They have Angel Smile

_**Everything was dark. . ., nothing we can see. . . except the eyes of our self proclaimed protagonist eyes " Let's see . . ., oh yeah ! are the readers wanna know how i can ended up on Keita House ? Huh who am i ? ouwh it's Me ,Neptune ! wait . . . why did everything become Black ? did the author not pay electricity tax. "**_

 _ **. . . .**_

 _ **" Uhm Hello ~ ? can someone turn on the light ? " No one answer Neptune. " Ouwh C'mon, why did author so mean to me on Prologue~ ?! " . . . . " Hueee ~ ! please at least give me someone to accompany me ! "**_

 _ *** Metalic Sound Step heared ***_  
 _ **Neptune : " Are- ? Dareda ? "**_  
 _ *** Metalic Sound Step heared approach ***_  
 _ **Neptune : " Ne- Nepu ! wh- who there ! ! is that you other me ? "**_  
 _ *** Metalic Sound Step***_  
 _ **Neptune : " NE -NE -NE -NE -PU -PU -PU ! ! St- stay back ! "**_  
 _ **In the dark Neptune see there was glowing eyes it was big, more big than human but it's colored Yellow with Black Eyes on and White Pupil the Middle**_  
 _ **? ? ? ?" I can help you Neptune- Dono "**_  
 _ **Neptune : " Eh ? Who are you ? "**_  
 _ **The unknown figure light up the candle, it's still dark but they can see each other now, the unknown figure was Small Robot with big head, it's wearing Silver Armor like a European Knight.**_  
 _ **Neptune : " EH ? ! NEPU ?! A RO- ROBOT ? ! "**_  
 _ **Robota : " My name is Knight Gundam, but Neptune-dono can call me ' Robota ' "**_  
 _ **Neptune : " *Neptune have trouble to say Gundam* Knight . . . Gun. . .dum . . . Robota . . . ? "**_  
 _ **Robota : " It's ' Gundam ' Neptune- dono . . . " wearing Sweat drop emoticon**_  
 _ **Neptune : " Owh Thanks ' Gundy '~ "**_  
 _ **Robota : " Gundy . . . , well if Neptune- dono want to call me that i can't against that . . . "**_  
 _ **Neptune : " Okay~ without wasting time and word anylonger~ let's start the Part 2~ ! "**_

* * *

Keita : " Hello ? Brother ? "  
Yuusuke : " Keita ! you better back now ! Something weird was happend ! ! "  
Keita : " Eh ? what you mean brother ? "  
Yuusuke : " There was 2 girls in our house ! one is loli which eating all our pudding on Fridge and other one is kinda weird she wear something like swimsuit ! "

Nepgear : " Eh ? don't tell me those girls was . . . "  
Purple Sisters : " -Our Big Sisters "  
Keita : " Owh yours Big Sister i see . . . ., NA- NANIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! ! ? ? ? "

Yuusuke : " AT LEAST COME HOME ! NOW ! !- HEY THAT MY GUNPLA ! PLEASE DON'T TOUCH IT ! IT WAS LIMITED GUNPLA EXPO ! "  
? ? ? ? ? : " Nepu ! "  
? ? ? ? ? : " Uh . . . i think we shouldn't "  
* Plastic Broke was heared *  
? ? ? ? ? : " oups . . . "  
? ? ? ? ? : " I told you . . . "  
Yuusuke : " ARGH ! NOOOOooooo ! ! "

* * *

 ** _BEFORE KEITA MEET NEPGEAR & PURPLE SISTER_**

* * *

 _ **EARTH / KEITA HOUSE  
**_

* * *

Yuusuke was sit on sofa watching News, the news was about Space Elevator and Gunpla Battle Tounament which about to start next month.

Mom : " Yuusuke, we will go for 3 Month . . . "  
Dad : " Please take care Keita . . . "  
Yuusuke : " Uhm, okay. Becareful Dad, Mom . "

Yuusuke and Keita Parents leave Yuusuke Alone, and Yuusuke become bored and walk to kitchen. " I Wonder if Keita is eat my Pizza last night . . . " luckily the Pizza still not eaten, " *sigh* At least Keita not eat it yet . . . ", Yuusuke pick the Pizza and walk back to sofa but Yuusuke Phone was ringing and He pick the phone. " Keita ? is he got lost ? ", Yuusuke walk to his room and when he close the door the purpleish portal appear and 2 unconscious girl appear from the portal, it was Neptune and her HDD form which more old than Neptune and her hair was braided into 2, she was Purple Heart.

* Beep *

Yuusuke : " Hello ? " _  
Keita : " Brother it's me Keita ! "_  
Yuusuke : " Keita ? why did you call me ? are you lost ? "  
 _Keita : " No ! i found something not good ! i mean . . . i found some one lying on alley unconscious ! "_  
Yuusuke : " Wait ? where are you now ? im going to there ! Dad and Mom was already to their office now ! ! "  
 _Keita : " Huh ? Mom and Dad work already ? "  
_ Yuusuke : " Yeah, but Dad say if they will not back to home for 3 Month . . . "  
 _Keita : " E- HE?! 3 Month ?! "  
_ Yuusuke : " NAH now tell me where are you now ! "  
 _Keita : " UHm okay i was on-_

* * *

Back to Living room which the Portal now closed leaving Neptune and Purple Heart still laying on floor, but not take long time the CPU of Planeptune was woke.

Neptune : " Nepu . . . it's Hurt . . .i know something like this always happened on every Fan Fict which make me throw to another dimension . . . "  
Purple Heart : " Ugh . . . my head . . where am i . . ."  
Neptune : " EH ? . . . " * Turn to Purple Heart *  
Purple Heart : " Ugh . . . ? " * Turn to Neptune *  
Neptune & Purple Heart : " HHHHHEEEEEeeeeee ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! "  
Neptune : " Ne- ne -ne -ne nepu ?! how could this happening ?! how did my HDD form was on there ?! "  
Purple Heart : " That was me . . . , but how . . . "  
Neptune : " Don't tell me! *GASP* you are worm that imitating my Goddess form ! ! " **_Lol wut ?! this isn't Kamen Rider Kabuto Fanfict !  
_** Purple Heart : " That Actually my words ! you must be copy of me ! "  
Neptune : " Nepu ! i was the real one ! well if like this ! "

Neptune was stand and doing Henshin Pose ( more like Kamen Rider Ichigou Henshin Pose ), this make Purple Heart confused but her face almost emotionless

Neptune : " HEN~ SHIN ! ! "

. . . . . . . .

Neptune : " . . . "  
Purple Heart : " . . . "  
Neptune : " _Are . . ._ WHY I CAN'T TRANSFORM ?! " _**Yup nothing happend, even no transformation belt or anything come out**_  
Purple Heart : " Just as i thought ! you are fake one ! ! " Purple try to summon her weapon but nothing come out  
Neptune : " Uhm . . what are you doing ? . . "  
Purple Heart : " My Weapon . . ! why i- , don't tell me ! " Purple Heart trying to make her processor but nothing come out  
Neptune : "Hehehe~ i think you are the fake one~ ! "  
Purple Heart : ( That weird, i don't feel tired on this form . . wait. . ) " What ?! enough im gonna revert to my human form . . . "

when Purple Heart try to back to her Normal form, she realize if she can't back to her human form

Purple Heart : " Ho- how i can't back ? don't tell me . . . " * Glare to Neptune *  
Neptune : " uhm . . . what ? "  
Purple Heart : " Either one of us is fake . . ., we got separate. "  
Neptune : " Ugh , what a plot twist . . . ., but hey ! if we are ' Neptune ' then isn't it was great ? i mean now i can play my game and you can do the Work~ "  
Purple Heart : " . . . ( i don't know why but, i really want to punch my Human form atleast ' ONCE ', she was too lazy ! ) " _**uhm , doesn't that mean you are lazy too Purple Heart -sama ?**_

 _" WHO THERE ? "_ Yuusuke sound heared from his room" Eh. . . what- " Neptune says but not able to finish her word since Purple Heart covered her mouth " Sstt ! quite , let's hide other me ! ". Purple Heart and Neptune trying to seek the hide place, Purple Heart hide to kitchen and Neptune . . .

( Wh- What she thinking ?! ) Purple Heart can only confused and shocked Seeing Neptune hold . . . paper fan ?. " Hehehe~ with no need to hide, only to knock the villian and its- " Not finished her useless word Yuusuke already beside Neptune

Neptune : " HYYYAAAAAaaaa ! ! " Trying hit Yuusuke with paper fan  
 _ *** WHACK *  
**_ Yuusuke : " AGRH ! ITAI ! ! WHA -WHAT ?! " Pushed back and pet his face which got hit by Neptune's Paper Fan  
Neptune : " Eh ? . . . "  
Yuusuke : " . . . . . "

. . . . .

Neptune : " . . . who ar- "  
Yuusuke : " *Gasp* TH -THIE- UGH ! " trying to shout in panic  
Purple Heart : " Please, calm down we doesn't want doing bad. "  
Yuuske : " MPGH ! MMPPPGH MPGHGGMPHH ?! " his face become red  
Neptune : " Uhm, other me. I think you should . . . you know, let him take a breath. . . " after saying that Purple Heart realize if she also cover his nose  
Purple Heart : " Wah ! Uh . . . sorry . . . "  
Yuusuke : " * cough * *cough * HAAAAA...haaaaa~, *gasp * ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME ?! no no, i mean. . . WHO ARE YOU ?! HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE ?! "  
Neptune : " NEPU ?! HE -He kinda like Histy when mad ! "  
Purple Heart : " You right . . . , uhm can we ask something ? where is this ? mr- "  
Yuusuke : " Where is this ? this is my home. Seriously, are you want me to call police here- , HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?! " Seeing Neptune hold his Vita  
Neptune : " Huh ? well i was bored so i play with your games ~ , let's see . . . huh ? why there was so many ' Gundam ' thing game here ? "  
Yuusuke : " Because- wait ?! you two doesn't know about ' Gundam ' ? "

Neptune & Purple Heart seeing each other before they answer Yuusuke Question

Neptune & Purple Heart : " Uhm . . . . No ? "  
Yuusuke : " Wait, what ?! "  
Neptune : " Well we only know ' Gundam ' word from CD found on dungeon~ "  
Yuusuke : " Du- Dungeon ? "  
Purple Heart : " We are tell the truth, we come from another dimension. "  
Yuusuke : " Ugh. . . , you girl's was so weird . . . " Hold his head like having Headache  
Neptune : " Yeah, what ever . . . . ouwh this game was sure fun too~, hey other me ! why not we play together since there was another same console in here ~ "  
Yuusuke : " Actually what are you play- , ouwh ' Extreme VS Force ' huh ? well you can fight you call it- ' other me ' ? "  
Purple Heart : " Hmhmhm, you can call me ' Purple Heart ' if you want uhm- "  
Yuusuke : " It's Yuusuke, just call me Yuu or Yuusuke or even Yusty. . . "  
Neptune : " Hey ! Yusty is kinda cute ~ ! oh yeah you can call me Neptune~ ! "  
Yuusuke : " Nepu . . .tuna ? ugh it's hard to say it. . . "  
Neptune : " Then just call me Nep then . . ., whoa ?! why the enemy was huge ?! "  
Yuusuke : " Huft . . . it's called ' Mobile Armor ' . . . well some Mobile Armor or ' Mobile Suit ' was huge than any ordinary MS . . . "

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE  
**_

* * *

Keita : " Uhm . . .are you two alright ? "  
Nepgear & Purple Sisters : " GOOD- GOODNESS ! ! ! "  
Keita : " WAH ! ! CALM DOWN YOU TWO ! "

* * *

Neptune : " YEY ~ Take that ~ and that ~ AND~ THAT ! ! " Neptune's G-Self attacking Purple Heart's Exia until it can't attacked again  
Purple Heart : " Well it's my turn . "

Purple Heart's Exia glowing Red and when she dash it make after image effect, not only that. Her Melee Combo was become more deadly

Neptune : " NEPU ?! the Last Effort ?! "  
Purple Heart : " Well, you can change the backpack as many as you want. "

Exia attacking G Self until G Self armor become 0 and explode and Purple Heart win the battle since Neptune Life Bar already emtpy

Purple Heart : " See ? "  
Neptune : " Eek ?! No way ?! i never lose to any battle before ! ! "  
Purple Heart : " But i was you too, you must know that~ "  
Neptune : " Ugh . . . hey Yusty ! is there other game we can play ? "  
Yuusuke : " Huh ? Well you can check on my room, it was on left side on second floor. You will see my name on Door ! "  
Neptune : " Okay~ then. NEPTUNE~ IKIMASU ~ ! ! "

Neptune Stand up and then run to the stairs leaving Purple Heart who put back the vita to table and seeing Yuusuke busy with his smartphone. Curious what he doing, Purple Heart finally ask him.

Purple Heart : " Hey, what are you doing ? "  
Yuusuke : " Huh ? oh ! im try to search some clothes for you girls. . . "  
Purple Heart : " Clothes ? " her cheek almost red  
Yuusuke : " Don't think bad, im just buy it so you girls can go out without get wrong idea from other people. Well here you can chose now~ just say it to me and im gonna buy it. " give his smartphone to Purple Heart  
Purple Heart : " uh, okay . . . . "

 _ *** CLACK ***_

Purple Heart : " What that ?! "  
Yuusuke : " Ouwh no ! Don't tell me ! ! "

Yuusuke panicky run to his room and when he open his door, he can see some Gunpla was held by Neptune and some on table which being weird posed and 1 Gunpla on floor being stepped by Neptune foot.

Neptune : " . . . .uh . . . , hi . . .Yusty ? "  
Yuusuke : " Wh- What ARE YOU DOING ?! "  
Neptune : " Uhm , you see i was. . . you know want to play it so i pick some on those shelf and play it~ "  
Yuusuke : " But- but it wasn't to be to play ! ! It was Figure ! a Model Kit ! ! "  
Neptune : " Ouwh , so you was like Vert but you collecting Robot Figure huh . . . "  
Yuusuke : " How did you so calm after broke someone collection ?! And who is ' VERT ' ? ! "

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE ON LEANBOX  
**_

* * *

" A- Chi ! ! " Blonde hair girl sneezing when she play ' Four Goddess Online '. " Is someone talk about me ? "

* * *

Neptune : " Here i come Noire~ Hiyah ! "  
 _ *** CLACK *  
**_ Neptune : " Oups . . . "  
Yuusuke : " Why did do this to me . . . ? "  
Neptune : " Uhm, sorry Yuusty, oh yeah~ the Pudding on fridge was great~ ! "  
Yuusuke : " WAIT ?! WHAT ?! "

after hearing what Neptune said, Yuusuke run fast to Fridge and seeing all Snack and Pudding on Fridge was empty, yes only pudding cup was left on Fridge. He was only open his jaws and eyes widely and walk to Purple Heart

" Hey Yuu, im still chose- " " Please give me the phone. . . . . " " Uhm, yeah sure . . . " said Yuusuke cut Purple Heart word, with quickly Yuusuke call Keita again, on same time Neptune down to living room with hold some gold coating Gunpla.

* * *

Keita : " Hello ? Brother ? "  
Yuusuke : " Keita ! you better back now ! Something weird was happend ! ! "  
Keita : " Eh ? what you mean brother ? "  
Yuusuke : " There was 2 girls in our house ! one is loli which eating all our pudding on Fridge and other one is kinda weird she wear something like swimsuit ! "

Nepgear : " Eh ? don't tell me those girls was . . . "  
Purple Sisters : " -Our Big Sisters "  
Keita : " Owh yours Big Sister i see . . . ., NA- NANIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! ! ? ? ? "

Yuusuke : " AT LEAST COME HOME ! NOW ! !- HEY THAT MY GUNPLA ! PLEASE DON'T TOUCH IT ! IT WAS LIMITED GUNPLA EXPO ! "  
Neptune : " Nepu ! "  
Purple Heart : " Uh . . . i think we shouldn't "  
* Plastic Broke was heared *  
Neptune: " oups . . . "  
Purple Heart : " I told you . . . "  
Yuusuke : " ARGH ! NOOOOooooo ! ! "

* * *

 _ **BACK TO KEITA AND NEPGEAR'S**_

* * *

Keita close his call and he know if situation become more worse and crazy than he thought. " Kami-sama . . ., what wrong with today . . . " the only Keita can say about this ' Non- Sense of Dimension Tripper '. " Uhm so, Keita . . . -kun ? can we go into your home now ? i want to see Onee-chan. " says Nepgear helping Purple Sister to stand, " Yeah, i think Onee-chan also splitted into her CPU form and Human form, like us. " Purple Sister said with worried face. " You right, but first . . . . " Keita took off his Jacket and give it to Purple Sister. " Uhm ? why did you give me your jacket ? " Purple Sister still holding a jacket in her hands, "It's obviously to make people not think weird seeing your outfit. I mean . . . how can some girl running with wearing swim suit ? " Purple Sister can only blush even her face become redden, with quick she wear the jacket and . . . well's it's almost . . . perfect ?. " Okay then, follow me~ huft . . . i think i must delay ' the TEST ' now . . . "

Keita explaining more about earth when they walk to Keita home, but in the middle of explanation when they passing the Electronic Shops, they seeing the TV which showing News about ' Space Elevator '. " Goodness ! " says the CPU candidates in unision, " So people in this world can go into space ? " ask Nepgear which on Nepgear and Purple Sister eyes can be seen the stars glowing, Keita can only sweatdrop seeing Nepgear and Purple Sister behaviour. ( So they like something about tech huh ? ) " Well yes, but not everyone can go there. I think . . . . ", Keita was not sure about his answer since he almost not care about Space Elevator. " I wonder if we can dismantle it to see how they make it~ " Says Purple Sister, WAIT WHAT ?! DISMANTLE IT ?! Seriously Nepgear's ?! if you dismantle that ' REALLY ' big think ? don't you think it will be the biggest crime ever you made ? " Uhm you right . . . . " , " Wait ? with who did you talk ? " says Keita seeing around but not found the people which talk to Purple Sister. " Well we can't waste more time, i wanna check Onee-chan- " when still try to finish her word, Purple Sister hit the brown haired girl which wearing green jacket and yellow shirt. " Ah Im sorry ! " says Purple Sister try to help the girl stand, " Ugh it's okay ,it's also my fault. " the Brown haired girl was run again leaving Keita and CPU candidates alone. " Well we must hurry too, let's go~ ! "

* * *

 _ **KEITA HOUSE**_

* * *

Keita and CPU candidate's with rush opening the door with worried face, but their worried was useless. Because they can only see his Brother drink Orange Juice on Sofa with Purple Heart ( which now wearing Parka like Neptune but it's more large and coloured Black ) and Neptune which sat on another sofa with hold PS 4 Console playing ' Battride War Genesis '.

" HEYA ! TAKE THIS ! HAA ! ! " says Neptune with loud

" O- Onee-chan ? " says Nepgear which still panting after run to Keita House  
" EH ? NEPU ! ! 2 Nep- Jr ?! " says Neptune seeing Nepgear with Purple Sister stand beside her  
" So, not only us which get split into 2 . . . " Says Purple Heart which not surprised seeing Nepgear and Purple Sister exist together ( I hope my Next Form wouldn't appear too . . . . ) Purple Heart thought

" Hey Keita, you back not in-time . . . . " says Yuusuke which look alike depressed  
" What you mean brother ? " ask Keita which worried with his Brother looks  
" Heh . .heheheh . . . one of my old collection was broke because that loli girl . . . . "  
" Yeah we can hear that from phone . . . " says Keita which Sweatdrop again

Keita then seeing the CPU and CPU candidates of Planeptune talk each other. He can only blush when seeing Purple Sister and Nepgear smile ( they smile like an Angel . . . )

" UHm, Keita-kun are you alright ? " says Nepgear seeing Keita smile alone  
" Eh ?! " Keita can only see the CPU and CPU candidates seeing Keita with ' what wrong with him ' face

Neptune : " Well let's introduce our names again~. Im CPU of Planeptune, Neptune the Main Character " _**Uhm Neptune, you aren't main character on this Fan Fict, but your Sister's**_ **is.** **  
**Neptune : " Huuueee . . . . Mr. Author why did you do this to me ?! " _  
_

Keita : " Uhm . . . is your sister is alright ? " seeing to Nepgear and Purple Sister  
Nepgear : " Well, Onee-chan is alright "  
Purple Sister : " Im 100 % about it! "

Purple : " Im Neptune HDD form, you can call me Purple Heart, or Purple " giving a wink to Keita and Yuusuke  
Keita : " I can't Belive if Neptune-san and Purple-san is same people. "  
Yuusuke : " Their Nature is like ' Earth and Moon ' . . . . "  
Neptune : " HEY ! don't say like that ! "

Nepgear : " Im Planeptune CPU Candidate, Nepgear. Nice to meet you. "  
Purple Sister : " and i ' my other me ' HDD form, Purple Sister. Uhm . . . you can call me . .. . urf . . . . "  
Keita : " Since other Nep-san already take Purple, why dpn't we call you ' Lilac ' ? "  
Purple Sister : " Uhm Good idea . . . "  
Yuusuke : " Wow i never see you think that fast. "  
Keita : " Ouwh ! shut up! "  
Lilac : " Then my name is Lilac in this world "  
Yuusuke : " Oh yeah Lilac-chan, Purple already ordered some clothes for you. Here " giving Lilac Black School uniform like Nepgear  
Nepgear : " Wow it's almost same like my outfit. "  
Keita : " Think about it, Nep-san and Purple-san using same outfit too but Nep is White and Purple is Black. "  
Yuusuke : " Well i give Purple some advice to make some different. "  
Neptune : " What Advice ? "  
Purple : " the Human form CPU using white outfit and HDD form using Black outfit, it's very simple but easy to recognize. "  
Keita : " Yeah indeed . . . "

" Hey Brother, now i have question. Where did Nepgear-chan and co will sleep ? " this make Yuusuke sweatdrop since he never think that far. " Well I and Nep can sleep on Yuusuke room and and Lilac can sleep on Keita room, since we already order the rollaway bed it will be no problem. " said Purple which already have feeling to order some rollaway bed. " But it's only fit 1 people, oh yeah! . Brother and i can sleep on Rollaway Bed and you girls sleep on our bed since it's can be used by 2 people on each bed. " Keita said which make Nepgear and Lilac feel fault. " Is that okay Keita-kun, i mean- " " - this is your home,we shouldn't doing that as the guest . . . ". " Nah it's okay, you girls doesn't want to sleep with boy on same bed right ? " Keita words almost make Lilac and Nepgear face red. " Well it's settle then~ ! i want to back to play ' Battride war ' again~ ".

* * *

 _ **AYATO SHOPPING STREET / GAME CENTER**_

* * *

The Brown Haired girl which get hitted by Purple Sister before was stand in front of game center which near the location of CPU candidates get warped. " Yo Misa ! " says the light brown haired man which wear pink t-shirt with image of skull with wings, on top of Skull have word ' GOOD DAY '. Also. . . . he wearing the cocky face, it's make me annoying . . . .

" Kamase, what you want to talk ? " says the Brown haired girl which we now know her names was ' Misa '  
" Misa, i want to tell you if i out from your team. " Says Kamase with still wearing cocky ' annoying ' face.  
" Wait ? ! WHAT ? bu -but why ? Regional cup will start next week ? " says Misa with surprised face  
" Listen Misa, we always lose just because 2 factor. ' Money ' and ' Technology '. So Misa i hope you will find people will form team with you, if they want to some time which lack ' Money ' and ' Technology ', bye Misa~ hehehehe~ " Kamase leaving Misa alone which now she feel sad and also worried.

 _" What must i do ? i can't win the Regional cup alone. . . ., Kami-sama . . . . please help me . . . "_

* * *

 _ **= = GUNDAM BREAKER NEP- NEP ! = =**_  
 _ **[01010] PROLOUGE PART 2 [10101]**_

* * *

 _ **HELLO IT'S AUTHOR~ well i think this chapter still need more fix on grammar . . . . , but well atleast im not stuck with the idea, until now . . . ., well i was make scene where Kamase out from Misa team since on Game there wasn't have that scene. Seriously from every Gundam Breaker 3 character only Kamase have that annoying ' I want to punch him right now ' face.**_

 _ **Neptune : " Hiya Author-san~ "  
**_

 _ **WAIT WHAT ?! Neptune ? what are you doing here ?!  
**_

 _ **Neptune : " Well as the Main Character, i can show on Author Note too~ "**_

 _ **Ugh, Neptune please. For the Last time you aren't the Main Character on this Fan Fict**_

 _ **Neptune : " WAIT WHAT ?! so it was real if Nep- Jr was the Main Character ?! "**_

 _ **Yeah, since Nepgear was known well to become ' Tech fans ' .  
**_

 _ **Neptune : " Bu- But it's about game tournament wasn't it ?! i always playing game so im more fit on to become Main Character. "  
**_

 _ **Well Nep, stop it. Oh yeah you better get ready your ear on next chapter.**_

 _ **Neptune : " Wait? why i must do that ? "**_

 _ **Because Histoire will appear on next chapter ;3**_

 _ **Neptune : " NNNNNNNNNOOOOooooooo ! ! ! ! " O_O**_


End file.
